A Father Should Be
by Drucilla Black
Summary: Kimber and Stormer have a little chat at Bah-Nee's going-away party about fathers.


**A Father Should Be**

**Kimber and Stormer have a father-related conversation at Bah-Nee's going-away party. Set during the final episode.**

Kimber smiled as she watched all the Starlight girls toasting Bah-Nee with the non-alcoholic cocktails Jerrica had made them especially for the occasion. Yes, it really was sad that Bah-Nee was leaving them for good **(although they knew she would make good on her promise to visit them on a regular basis)**, but at the same time it was such a happy occasion that she felt her heart would burst. Ever since the little Vietnamese girl had come into their care at the tender age of three, she had constantly talked about her missing father and the few details she knew about him. He was an American soldier with red hair. He had been stationed in Anh Lock, Hanoi around or until the late 1970's. That was it. And the conversations became more frequent with every passing year.

But then, Bah-Nee became desperate, so desperate that The Holograms **(Including Jem/Jerrica) **had embarked upon a search to find the little girl's father, even if the result was only closure. And-

"She sure is a lucky little girl, isn't she?" A husky voice interrupted Kimber's train of thoughts. She looked to her right. Stormer was leaning against the wall, a glass of wine in one hand and a whimsical smile on her face. "It's really nice that she found her father, and that he wasn't that _other _deadbeat I heard you gals talking about. This guy looks just like what a father _should _be." Kimber couldn't help but smile back at Stormer.

"Yeah, you're definitely right. This man is what a father should be. Bah-Nee deserves this too." There was a brief silence between the two musicians, then "Stormer, what's your father like? Is he what you think a father should be?"

Stormer didn't answer at first because she was taking a sip from her glass. "I would say he is, and so would Craig. He's always been good to us and supported the choices we made, even if he doesn't agree with them." She smiled sheepishly and lowered her voice so that only Kimber could hear her "Don't tell anyone but when The Misfits are on tour I call him from every country that we go to just to say hi." Kimber giggled.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you I swear, I actually think that's so sweet. Do any of the other Misfits do anything like that?" Stormer shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think Jetta calls her parents once a month of something, but that's about it. Roxy's an orphan who was raised by her grandmother, who died when she was in her teens, which was around the time she dropped out of high school. I think she just kinda took care of herself after that. She doesn't like to about her grandmother either so we never ask. As for Pizzazz…well…" Stormer trailed off into silence, which Kimber found infuriating.

"Well what?" By now, the Misfit keytarist had become very interested in the almost-empty glass she was holding. Kimber sighed in frustration. "Come on, Stormer. You can't just leave me hanging on the edge like this. You've already told about all the other Misfit members including yourself. Why not Pizzazz?"

"Okay." Stormer sighed, and once again began to speak in that low tone of voice that only Kimber could hear "Out of all of us, Pizzazz probably has the worst relationship with her father. Yes, he's stinking rich, but that's only because Mr. Gabor literally does nothing but work, eat, and sleep – all in his office.

It's a bit of a long story but…Pizzazz's Mom had an affair with a younger man and ran away with him when Pizzazz was about Bah-Nee's age. Since then, Mr. Gabor has just buried himself in work to the point where he barely notices Pizzazz." Stormer paused for what sounded like a snort of disgust.

"Y'know, one day she went in there with a business proposition for him to see if he would actually listen to her, and she decided to test him by putting in a random line – something stupid,. Like sprouting eagle's wings and flying away into the sunset. And he just did what he always does. Says the same generic 'that's nice honey, whatever you want' and throws a wad of cash in her direction." Kimber couldn't help but interrupt for a moment.

"But I thought Pizzazz liked having a rich father who gave her everything."

"But he doesn't give her everything, Kimber, he just throws money and presents at her to make her go away because he can't be bothered with her." Stormer looked a bit sad as she said this.

"I've known Pizzazz since the first year of middle school. The last time he actually remembered her birthday without hints from her or his personal assistant was when she turned thirteen. When she turned twenty-one, she wanted to have dinner with him as her birthday present. And guess what? He couldn't even swap one lousy business meeting for his own daughter's birthday. She didn't want money, she didn't want a vacation, and she didn't want the necklace his assistant bought her. She wanted two hours in a nice restaurant with her father. And instead she got drunk with me and Roxy and cursed him out all night. She doesn't even think he loves her at all, that he just tolerates her. Truth be told, Kimber, sometimes I think she's just a little bit jealous of you and Jerrica because neither of you have ever doubted that your father loved you both. But don't ever let any of the Misfits know that I said any of that."

Kimber couldn't remember the last time she'd heard so much from Stormer in such a short time. Even when they had cut an album together, their chats were relegated to 'lighter' subjects such as fashion. And she had to admit, she was starting to see Pizzazz as more than a spoiled brat.

"Don't worry Stormer, none of what you say will ever leave this room. So, I have to ask…Out of all this Misfits, whose idea was it to call a truce and turn up here? I figured it would be you."

"Nope." Stormer smiled. "It was actually Pizzazz believe it or not. I think she's just happy to see that Bah-Nee's has a good father who will take care of her. Pizzazz does have a heart; she just doesn't like people to know it. Roxy's gonna miss her too…She only met Bah-Nee a few times but she likes her which is funny considering Roxy doesn't really like kids much."

The two musicians fell into silence as they watched the Starlight girls together. Deidre and Ashley – two of the older girls – were singing and playing a song they had written together for some of the girls. The ones that weren't listening were preparing the piñata.

"Hey, Stormer!" Pizzaz was signalling her from the other side of the room. "Come and take a whack at this piñata thing. The more Misfits there are hitting it, the more likely it is that we'll win the most sweets." Stormer tried not to laugh.

"I don't think you can actually win at piñata, Pizzazz. It's just for fun."

"Says you! Come over here and we'll _prove_ it can be won." Stormer considered her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, I do like candy, and I like piñatas too. Talk to you later, Kimber."

"No problem, Stormer. Enjoy the party."

Kimber looked down at her glass. It was empty. So she went to the kitchen to refill it.. As she was doing so, Jem came into the kitchen.

"Hi Kimber, what were you and Stormer talking about?" Kimber smiled at her.

"Oh, nothing really."

FIN


End file.
